1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns appliances for washing cars and other vehicles. More particularly, the present invention concerns appliances or devices for manually washing automobiles and similar vehicles. And even more particularly, the present invention concerns appliances or devices for manually washing cars and similar vehicles in an auto wash environment.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, recently there has been a proliferation of “hand wash” vehicle or automobile washing emporiums or car washes. The purpose of such hand washes or washing is to preclude the scratching of vehicles ordinarily encountered with automated car washes which utilize coarse brushes or the like. Furthermore, by hand washing the vehicle, the user is able to wash those areas of the vehicle which are not ordinarily reached or touched by the mechanical or automated devices found in conventional auto washes. The mechanical devices have a predetermined route or track which they follow and which does not account for the particular contours of each vehicle, since each vehicle has its own styling which, while following certain conventional norms, has its own unique styling characteristics. Thus, in order to effectively wash the entire vehicle, it is necessary that these particular contours be contacted with the washing device. However, in order to be effective in a car wash environment, it is essential that any manually employed devices or appliances used for the car washing operation be sufficiently impregnated with the “soap” that constant refilling or impregnation of same be eliminated.
While the art has taught soap impregnated washing appliances such as found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,048,407; 6,209,165; 3,581,447; 5,704,723; 4,456,640; 2,669,737, none of the prior art devices are directed to vehicular washing.
It has been found that using a normal or conventional car washing detergent, while effective, simply does not have sufficient concentration in order for it to be efficacious in a commercial hand washing operation. Therefore, it is necessary to find a more concentrated detergent which can effectively clean multiple cars during a “shift”.
As is subsequently detailed hereinafter, the present invention provides a car washing appliance or device which effectively achieves this.